


Tell Me Your Demands

by MeenaMalfoy



Series: The Demands of Desire [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:27:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26397880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeenaMalfoy/pseuds/MeenaMalfoy
Summary: Draco arrives at Hear Auror Harry Potter's office without so much as an owl's notice. What could he possible want from Harry now?
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Demands of Desire [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1990360
Comments: 6
Kudos: 143





	Tell Me Your Demands

Draco stood in Harry"s office. He was utterly relaxed. And to Harry's consternation he looked utterly perfect. His white blond hair fell effortlessly over one eyebrow, his gray eyes turned to platinum in the glow of the fire. The smirk twisting his lips, that in the past only served to anger Harry, seemed to meld perfectly with his aristocratic features. 

"I'm sorry, sir! I couldn't stop him!"

"It's alright, Flo. It seems Mr. Malfoy has something important to discuss. Please hold my owls until further notice." Harry's voice remained calm, although he was anything but. 

Draco sneered at the departing secretary. Something in his glare seemed to hurry the woman from the room. He chuckled darkly as he removed his robes and tossed them over the back of the chair. Harry stared at him with slitted eyes. Malfoy was dressed in black trousers, tight in all the right places, that hung low on his hips. His gray button up shirt was equally snug, as if he had poured it over his skin, leaving only the smallest fraction to allow for movement. It was untucked and the tails rested just covering the top of his belt. His attire didn't leave much to the imagination, damn him. 

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Harry ground out as he ripped his eyes away from the lean, muscled body in front of him.

"I thought it was time for a proper chat. You know between two old school chums" Malfoy drawled lazily.

Harry growled and resisted the urge to point his wand at the git's face. "We were never chums, Malfoy. And I can't imagine what we could possibly have to say to eachother."

"Well, that is entirely your own fault, Potter. I do remember offering you my friendship the first time we met. Water under the bridge..." Malfoy said cutting off any response from Harry. "But I do believe there is much to discuss. Take, for instance, my cooperation with your hunt for rouge Death Eaters, risking my own life in the process. Not to mention the heavy fines placed on my family with no regard for said cooperation."

Malfoy had a point there. The ministry had taxed their estate to an alarming degree. Sadly, the Wizengamot saw nothing but galleons while sentencing the Malfoys. Harry was ashamed that they did then begged for help, and astounded that the entire family complied without any sort of compensation. 

"Fine. What is it you want?" As Head Auror he had some negotiating power and he did believe Draco's family got a raw deal.

"Everything. I want everything back. The gold, the artifacts. Absolutely everything." Draco said smoothly, his face unreadable.

"You can't possibly expect me to agree to that! Its absurd!" Harry exploded. "I can maybe get you a third of what you paid, but that's it."

"Oh. How cute! You think I'm here to negotiate." Malfoy chuckled. "No Potter. I won't be leaving until you fulfill my demands." A sneer twisted Malfoy's lips and his silver eyes flashed in......what was that? Not anger. Desire?

Harry had to steady himself against his desk. Malfoy hadn't moved, but he suddenly felt his presence surrounding him. He shouldn't be turned on by those eyes, eyes that promised pain.....and pleasure all at once. Harry took a deep breath to steady himself.

"Then I am afraid we are at an impasse" he said as he rounded his desk and headed for the door. "I'll just show you out then". Harry was proud of the steel in his voice as he passed Malfoy and headed for the office door.

"I'm afraid not" came a low, silky voice from behind him.

Harry spun to see Malfoy leaning back against his desk, almost sitting on it for Merlin's sake, with his arms crossed against his chest. "What did you just say to me?"

"I know your eyesight is bad Potter, but maybe you should have your hearing checked as well? I said, I'm afraid not." Draco said crisply.

"Get out" Harry said quietly, dangerously.

"I think not. I'm really not impressed by your I-killed-a-dark-lord-scary-auror voice. You will just have to rethink your position." The corners of his mouth twitched in what could have been a stifled smile. 

Harry's mind spun. Nobody had disobeyed a command from him in years. He was stunned. He was....aroused. He tried to ignore the fluttering just below his navel, to steel hisself against the man standing before him lazily, looking far more attractive than should be allowed.

"Get out now" he hissed

Draco's response was to place his hands behind him on Harry's desk and lean back into them. The action drew his shirt even tighter across the firmed muscles of his chest. But worst of all, it lifted the hem of his shirt above those amazing trousers, revealing a taught stomach and the top of a delicious "V" dipping away from either side of his hips and into his pants.

"Make me, Potter" the seductive whisper of Malfoy's voice almost made Harry shudder before he caught himself. 

Harry was seething. He stormed toward his desk and the man arrogantly perched upon it. He stopped mere inches from Malfoy's face, his hands balled into fists at his sides, his emerald eyes flashing as bright as the Avada Kedavra. He hoped his robes were positioned in a way that obscured to lower half of his body. 

"Well, well" the blond in front of him spoke "it would appear we have far more interesting subjects to discuss than gold and artifacts afterall" Malfoy's gaze flicked to Harry's crotch as he sucked in his bottom lip. The robes did nothing to obscure the growing bulge between his legs. "See something you like, Potter?"

"I.......You......" Harry sputtered. The stupid Slytherin had the gall to look turned on! That wasn't supposed to happen. He was supposed to cower at Harry's rage. "How dare....." Harry could feel the heat rolling off the other man in waves. He was engulfed by a scent that was citrus, and spice, entirely Draco and entirely intoxicating.

"But why look when you can touch?" Malfoy purred. He lifted Harry's hand and slid it under the gray silk of his shirt. 

Harry's fingers twitched. He slid his hand downwards, lightly touching the defined muscles of the blonde's stomach. Then he seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled his hand back quickly with a hiss, as if he had been burned, but he didn't back away. 

Draco stared into Harry's eyes. How did he make the gray color swirl like that? Like liquid smoke. Harry could drown in those eyes. Draco's voice was a whisper when he finally spoke.

"You didn't actually think I was here about gold did you?"

"But you said you wouldn't leave until I met your demands." Potter said confused.

Draco lifted a perfectly sculpted, pale eyebrow at him. "And I shan't."

"But....." Harry began, confused.

"Oh for fuck's sake Potter! Even you can't be that thick!" Draco exclaimed. His right hand slipped behind Harry's neck and he pulled the dark haired man towards him.

Harry's brain seemed to short out as he was pulled towards the blond. He couldn't even think of moving as he felt lips brush against his own. The scent that was Draco was making him dizzy.....and hungry. And oh fuck, harder.

Draco drew back slightly to allow Harry to pull back if he wanted. When he didn't, the Slytherin pushed their lips together in a kiss. Slowly, he ran his tounge between Harry's lips, waiting to be admitted. After several heart pounding moments the brunette's mouth opened. Draco's tounge slid inside, tasting Harry for the first time. He took his time, exploring the other man's mouth, massaging his tounge with his own. 

Not thinking, Harry slid his arms around Malfoy's back. He pulled the other man closer as he tilted his head to the side, deepening the kiss. Draco's lips felt like velvet on his and he tasted of rain. Before he could help himself he let out a soft moan as he felt Malfoy press his erection into his hip. 

Draco's mouth slowly withdrew and he began to press kisses into Harry's neck. His tounge flitting out to taste and explore, leaving a fiery trail down to the collarbone.

"Malfoy" Harry whispered between pants, "what's happening?"

Draco pulled back slightly from his kisses, his breath ghosting over the flesh of Harry's neck and leaving goosebumps behind. "I have wanted this for so long. I didn't know what it was back then. All I knew was I had to have your attention and when you looked it me it was like lightning shooting through my body." Draco lifted his face to meet Harry's. "I'm pretty sure you felt it too."

Harry stared into those beautiful, dangerous, hypnotic eyes. He could lie. He could say something cutting, kick Malfoy out and never think about this again. Or he could finally be honest with himself. 

"Yes" he whispered.

Malfoy smiled. Not a smirk or a sneer but a genuine smile. It warmed his usually cool features and Harry couldn't help but shyly return it.

"Well then. I believe locking and silencing charms are in order" Draco flicked his hand and wordlessly and wandlessly cast both charms. "I've waited 15 years and I bloody well better not be interupted."

Harry felt nervous, nervous at his age!, as he took his robes off and threw them over the chair. Malfoy's eyes scanned his entire body while biting his bottom lip. He lifted his hand and suddenly both of their shirts were banished to the floor.

Harry got his first glimpse of what that tight shirt was hinting at. Malfoy made no move to cover himself up. Not his firm chest, his small pink nipples or his washboard stomach. Not even the outline of his hard cock in his tight trousers. 

"Merlin" Harry breathed

"Not quite" Draco grabbed Harry's belt loops and pulled him in. 

Their lips crashed together, more desperate this time, tongues swirling together. Harry's hands flew over Draco's body taking in the contours of his shoulder blades, the small dip of his back above his buttocks. 

Dracos's mouth left Harry's, following the same path he had begun earlier. He sucked and nipped at the tender flesh of his collarbone. Harry sighed as the hot, silky mouth trailed lower. Dracos tongue darted out to swirl around a hard nipple just as his hand dropped to caress the growing bulge between the brunette's legs. As Draco moved to the other nipple, he dipped his hand below the waistband of Harry's trousers, eliciting a moan from his partner. 

Draco was losing his patience. He stood and undid the belt, button and zipper in his way and pushed the trousers and pants down. He stared in appreciation at Harry's fully hard member before licking his lips and grasping it fully in his hand. It seemed to fit perfectly.

Draco began to nip at Harry's bottom lip as he slid his hand slowly up and down the length of his cock. As he slid his thumb over the weeping head, Harry moaned into his mouth. 

The blond chuckled then pulled back slightly. 

"I believe now would be the most opportune time to state my demands" he drawled.

"Demands? I......what?" Harry's voice sounded raspy, even to his ears. He tried to focus his lust drenched thoughts on the other man's words.

"Yes, Potter. My demands. The reason that I am here. Do keep up." Draco's voice was breathy and lacked its usual bite, like he too was forcing himself to focus. 

His eyes never left Harry's as he began to undo his belt. Harry's eyes dropped to those long, thin fingers as Draco undid his button and zips and slowly slid his trousers to the ground. Of course the git wasn't wearing pants. His prick bobbed out as Harry watched. 

"On your knees, Potter" Draco slowly started rubbing himself from base to tip as he gently pushed on Harry's shoulder.

Harry's eyes snapped to Draco's face. The other man was licking his lips in anticipation. Harry's gaze moved higher and locked in on Draco's eyes.  
Those, piercing, slutry eyes. Without losing contact, Harry sank to his knees. 

"Very good, Potter. I imagine my next demand would be quite obvious." Draco was still stroking himself languidly as he spoke.

Harry finally tore his eyes from the blonde's. Draco was fully hard. His cock was perfect. Not too long, not too thick but almost so and with a tantalizing drop of precum leaking from the tip. Harry's mouth watered, it actually watered! at the sight before him. He leaned forward and licked tentatively at the tip, gathering the bit of moisture on his tounge. The taste was electric, like something Harry had longed for without even knowing he wanted.

He leaned back in, drawing Draco slowly into his mouth, savoring every inch. Malfoy let out a long breath as Harry slid him in to the hilt. 

Harry started slowly, wanting to draw this out, wanting to memorize every inch of Draco's hard, silky length. 

Harry's tounge swirled around the tip and Draco moaned. The brunette smiled to himself. Watching the other man lose his Malfoy sensibilities was going to be fun. Harry began to move at a more rapid pace, taking Draco to the hilt and swirling his tounge as he moved back to the tip.

"Salazar, that feels good. You look gorgeous like this, mouth stretched around my cock."

Harry redoubled his efforts, wanting nothing more than to see the man standing before him completely undone. His mouth began to work at a furious pace, his cheeks hollowing as he sucked on the up stroke. 

"Oh... fuck.....so good......" Draco found he couldn't form a coherent sentence as Harry's mouth worked his cock. He twined his hands into unruly black locks and began thrusting into Potter's mouth. Harry hummed around Draco's member. 

"You like that? You like when I fuck your mouth?" Draco panted. Harry hummed again, drawing a ragged moan from the slytherin's throat.

Draco pushed harder, entering Harry's throat. The brunette stilled his efforts, repressed his gag reflex and let the man have his way. 

Harry raised his eyes and stared into the fiery, silver gaze of his old nemesis. He slid his hands up the backs of Draco's thighs coming to rest on the taught globes of the blond's arse. He pushed slightly to invite him to press deeper. 

"Oh gods!" Draco yelled as he thrust forward. "I'm...... Harry!" The name left his lips as he came hard down Harry's throat, filling his mouth. Harry swallowed, working his mouth to drain every drop from the man, loving the taste. 

When Draco was spent, Harry pulled back slowly, a thin thread of spit and cum connecting his mouth to the tip of the slowly deflating cock in front of him.

Green eyes lifted to gray. Harry burned with desire, with the absolute need to have this man next to him, to know every inch of his skin. 

Draco pulled Harry to his feet, his breaths coming in short pants. He grasped the brunette's weeping prick in a long fingered hand and began stroking furiously. Harry let out a needy moan as he rested his forehead against the other man's.

"Merlin, look at you." Draco whispered. "So hard for me." His thumb brushed over the sensitive head of Harry's pulsing member. Harry groaned his pleasure, knowing he wouldn't last long. The past 15 years seeming to feel like foreplay. He began thrusting his hips, fucking into Draco's fist.  
"Yes. Just like that." Draco hissed. 

"Oh fuck!" Harry yelled as he grabbed the other man's hips and thrust harder. Malfoy's talented hand was working over him like a pro and it just felt so good, so right.

"That's it." Draco purred. "Let go. Let me see you come."

With a guttural cry and a whispered "Draco", Harry came hard into the blond's hand, pearly strands coating delicate fingers. 

They stood together, panting, feeling their mutual desire for eachother. Their breathing slowly returned to normal as they came back to reality from a lust filled fog. 

"I think, Potter, my further demands might be better facilitated outside of The Ministry" Draco's voice was quiet as he ran his thumb down Harry's jawbone.

"Malfoy, for once I agree with you. Mine at 8pm. And....don't make any plans for tomorrow."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! All notes and kudos will be appreciated!


End file.
